Whisper
by Freyja Jayar
Summary: Durch Zufall wird Sheppard von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt. Eine Erzählung von seiner dunklen Zeit in Afghanistan. Bitte R&R Kapitel 4 online
1. Intro

**Titel**: Whisper  
**Shortcut**: Sheppards Erlebnisse in Afghanistan   
**Charaktere**: Sheppard, Weir, mehrere erfundene Charaktere, ansonsten der Atlantis-Maincast  
**Kapitel**: Voraussichtlich 9  
**Rating**: PG-16 (Ich denke aber, dass keiner hier schwache Nerven hat, daher können das auch Jüngere lesen Damit ich aber nicht verklagt werde PG-16)  
**Kategorie**: Tragedy, Drama, Character Death, Torture, bisschen PoV  
**Anmerkungen**: Meine Sicht der Dinge, was Sheppard in Afghanistan erlebt hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch gefällt - Ich denke jedoch, dass es durchaus eine Möglichkeit ist, wie es sich dort zugetragen haben könnte. Und ganz wichtig: Vermutlich werden die Charaktere OOC! Wenn nicht, sagt es mir, dann nehme ich diese Warnung raus.  
**Disclaimer**: Stargate und die Charaktere gehören MGM, das Lied „Whisper" gehört Evanescence und die Idee mir (hat NICHTS mit der FF von MajorLorne zu tun).  
**Widmung**: Allen Unschuldigen, die während des Afghanistankrieges oder des Erdbebens und seinen Nachfolgen gestorben sind. Diese Geschichte schreibe ich in Gedenken an sie, auch wenn sie es nie wissen werden.  
**Feedback**: Ist mein Lebensunterhalt! Ich verpflichte hiermit jeden, der die FF liest, mir ein Review zu geben g

(1) Intro

Heiß. Es war so unsäglich heiß.  
Major Sheppard wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, da ihm dieser schon in die Augen lief, die von seiner großen Sonnenbrille verdeckt wurden. Wie auch die anderen Mitglieder seines Teams befand er sich auf einem Wüstenplaneten, auf dem vor wenigen Stunden ein Puddle Jumper aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen abgestürzt war. Seitdem hatten sie jeden Funkkontakt zu den drei Männern verloren, die sich an Bord des Jumpers befunden hatten. Deren Mission war einfach gewesen: Auf einem Nachbarplaneten hatten sie Lebensmittel getauscht und hätten nach drei Stunden Rückflug wieder in Atlantis ankommen müssen. Jedoch hatten sie einen Funkspruch losgeschickt, dass sie notlanden müssten, es hatte einen großen Rumms getan und danach hatte buchstäblich Funkstille geherrscht. Jetzt waren Sheppard, Ford, Teyla und McKay zu dem Wüstenplaneten geflogen und näherten sich zu Fuß dem abgestürzten Jumper, ihr eigener parkte mehrere hundert Meter entfernt.  
Das einstige Fluggefährt de Antiker war anscheinend auf einen Felsen gekracht und zerschellt, denn als die vier an der Absturzstelle ankamen, fanden sie einen kräftig qualmenden Schutthaufen vor, der nur noch entfernt nach einem Jumper aussah.

„Miller?", rief Sheppard laut, während McKay seine Wasserflasche aus seinem Rucksack holte – Die letzte, wie er bedauernd feststellen musste. „Können Sie mich hören? Captain Frances, melden Sie sich!"

Das Wrack schien völlig ausgebrannt. Die nur noch zum Teil bestehende Außenhülle des Jumpers war rußgeschwärzt und die Frontscheibe zersplittert.  
„Halling!", schloss sich Teyla Sheppards verzweifelten Rufen an. „Wo bist du?"  
Er hatte unbedingt auf diese Mission gehen wollen. Das Volk, mit dem Atlantis hatte handeln wollen, war dereinst mit den Athosianern verbündet gewesen, bis ihr Stargate zerstört und damit jede Verbindung zu Athos unmöglich wurde. Jetzt, da er die Möglichkeit hatte, mit einem Schiff zu seinen alten Freunden zu gelangen, hatte Halling nicht gezögert und war mit Freuden gegangen. Ausgerechnet Halling! Teyla bereute seine Entscheidung zutiefst.

„Hier", erklang plötzlich eine schwache Stimme aus den Trümmern. „Major?"

„Frances!" Sheppard bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch die Trümmer, bis er Frances erreichte. Der Spanier lag mit seltsam verdrehten Gliedern im Schutt, eingeklemmt zwischen einem Teil der Außenwand des Jumpers und einer schweren Eisenstange. Entsetzt sah Sheppard zu dem Captain herab. Etwas an der Art, wie Frances dort blutüberströmt im Dreck lag, löste Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten in ihm aus. Energisch wischte er sie beiseite und kniete sich neben Frances.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte er. McKay und Ford traten zu ihnen und versuchten, die Eisenstange fortzubewegen, die Frances an den Jumper klemmte.

„Sir, ich habe kein Gespür mehr in den Beinen", keuchte der Spanier und hustete. McKay reichte Sheppard sein Wasser, der es dem Verletzten vorsichtig einflößte. „Meine Rippen habe ich mir mit Sicherheit gebrochen und..." Abermals hustete er. „... sehen Sie sich meine rechte Schulter an, Sir. Sie tut höllisch weh."

Sheppard öffnete Frances' Hemd und sah darunter eine klaffende Fleischwunde in der Schulter des Captain. Daher kam also das viele Blut.  
„Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin", meinte er zuversichtlich, obwohl er gar nicht so optimistisch war. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Wir waren mitten im All, als es plötzlich einen Knall gab. Die Steuerung wurde etwas ungenau und wir beschlossen, auf diesem Planeten notzulanden. Miller hat den Jumper kaum noch kontrollieren können, und dann sind wir gegen diesen verfluchten Felsen geflogen."  
Die letzten Worte brachte Frances nur röcheln heraus, sodass Sheppard ihm noch einmal Wasser gab.

„Seltsam, so etwas ist uns noch nie passiert", meinte McKay und seufzte. „Major, diese Stange ist zu schwer für Ford und mich."

Zu dritt versuchten sie noch einmal, Frances zu befreien, aber das Eisen bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sheppard lächelte Frances zuversichtlich zu und meinte: „Wir bekommen das schon hin, keine Sorge."

Anstatt einer Antwort begann de Verletzte plötzlich zu röcheln und nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Seine Rippen!", rief McKay panisch. „Er muss sich auch die Lunge verletzt haben!"

„Irgendeine Ahnung, was man in so einem Fall tut, Sir?", fragte Ford.

„Zum Jumper laufen und Beckett anfunken", antwortete Sheppard, der sich bemühte, Frances die Atemwege freizumachen. Ford rannte davon.  
„Sie werden das überleben, hören Sie?", redete Sheppard auf Frances ein, der aus Sauerstoffmangel allmählich rot anlief – was unter der Ascheschicht, die ihn bedeckte, kaum zu sehen war – und den Major mit geweiteten Augen ansah. „Sie werden nicht sterben, halten Sie durch!"  
Mit einem Mal hörte das Keuchen auf. Frances starrte Sheppard aus nunmehr toten Augen an. „Sie werden..." Sheppard brach ab und seufzte. McKay senkte den Kopf und seufzte ebenfalls.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille drückte Sheppard auf sein Funkgerät. „Ford, kommen Sie zurück. Es ist vorbei."  
Dann schloss er Frances die Augen und betrachtete den toten Mann. So etwas hatte er schon einmal gesehen, vor längerer Zeit. Die Mischung aus Asche, Sand und Blut, die den Spanier überzog, die Art der Trümmerteile und die erbarmungslose Hitze – All das erinnerte ihn an etwas, von dem er wusste, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern wollte. Tief in seinem Inneren lag etwas verborgen, das er bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte aber nun wieder an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins vorstieß.

Sheppard erhob sich und hielt Ausschau nach Teyla. Er fand die Athosianerin auf der anderen Seite des Trümmerbergs. Sie kniete neben Halling, der leblos und ebenso dreckig wie Frances am Boden lag. Sheppard entdeckte auch Miller, den Piloten, der noch halb im Cockpit lag und dessen Kopf seltsam verdreht war. Tot.  
„Ist Halling...", begann Sheppard und ging neben Teyla in die Hocke.

Sie nickte. „Tot", bestätigte sie. „Alle beide."  
Sie hob den Kopf etwas und Sheppard konnte ihre Tränen sehen. Tröstend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Können Sie mich noch einen Moment allein lassen, Major?", bat sie. „Ich komme dann nach."  
Sheppard nickte und ging wortlos davon. Noch einmal umrundete er den Jumper und blickte hinab auf Frances' Leiche. An was erinnerte ihn bloß diese ganze Szenerie?

„Major, ich habe es mir angesehen", unterbrach McKay seine Gedanken. „Alle Bauteile des Jumpers, die mir Aufschluss über den Grund des Absturzes hätten geben können, sind zerstört."

„Das heißt, Sie können nicht herausfinden, warum es passiert ist?"

„Ich könnte einige Teile mitnehmen und im Labor versuchen, die Daten zu rekonstruieren – Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es klappt."

„Tun Sie ihr Bestes", forderte Sheppard. „Ich gehe den Jumper holen."

Der Major verfluchte sich, weil er den Jumper so weit von der Absturzstelle entfern geparkt hatte. Er hatte dies für notwendig gehalten, weil er einen feindlichen Angriff nicht hatte ausschließen können. Auf halbem Weg traf er Ford, der jetzt wieder zum Raumschiff zurückmusste, worüber er wegen der Hitze und dem Sand, der das Vorankommen erschwerte, nicht gerade begeistert war.

Den gesamten Rückflug hüllten sich die vier in Schweigen. Der Fluch dieses Wüstenplaneten lastete düster und schwer auf ihnen.


	2. Erstes Zwischenspiel: Catch me as I fall

(2) Erstes Zwischenspiel – Catch me as I fall

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness

Sheppard erwachte keuchend aus dem Schlaf. Er setzte sich auf und blickte auf die rote Anzeige seines Digitalweckers. Kurz nach drei Uhr. Seufzend legte er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und dachte an den Traum, den er eben gehabt hatte. Er hatte Frances' Leiche vor sich gesehen, die Hitze der Wüste gespürt, aber es war nicht dieser Planet gewesen, den er am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte. Sein Traum hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet und ihm seine Vergangenheit gezeigt. Nach und nach kehrten all die Erinnerungen zurück, die er so lange erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Er sah Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge, hörte Stimmen und Geräusche und wusste jetzt wieder, was er hatte vergessen wollen: Seine Zeit in Afghanistan, seine Degradierung zum Major, der Tod seiner Freunde, den er selbst zu verantworten hatte, und all die schrecklichen Geschehen, die daraufhin passiert waren. Es hatte seinen Grund gehabt, warum sein Bewusstsein diese Dinge so weit wie möglich von sich geschoben hatte.  
„Oh verdammt", murmelte Sheppard. Er wusste, dass sich nun dieselbe Prozedur wiederholen würde, die damals eingetreten war: Schlaflose Nächte, Alpträume, immer wieder, und am Ende stand der...

Es klopfte. „Major? Wir haben eine unplanmäßige Gate-Aktivierung!"

„Bin unterwegs", seufzte Sheppard und schlüpfte in seine Klamotten.

„Beeilen Sie sich, Sir!"

Der Major warf sich seine Jacke über und eilte in den Torraum. Das Gate war bereits deaktiviert und Weir stand mit einer Gruppe einfach aussehender Menschen davor.  
„Dr. Weir!", rief Sheppard und lief die Treppe hinunter. „Was gibt es?"

„Alles in Ordnung", antwortete Weir. „Es sind nur unsere Handelspartner von PX-45A9. Tut mir Leid, falscher Alarm!"

Sheppard seufzte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Im ersten Moment war er sauer, weil Weir ihn umsonst hatte wecken lassen, aber dann wurde dieses gefühl von einer seltsamen Erleichterung abgelöst. Wach war er ohnehin, der Fehlalarm hatte ihn vor der gefährlichen Einsamkeit in der Finsternis seines Quartiers bewahrt, und das fand er gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen im Trainingsraum verbringen, das würde ihn davon abhalten, noch weiter über seine Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Erst als die Sonne schon ein ganzes Stück über den Horizont gestiegen war, verließ er den Trainingsraum und duschte ausgiebig, nachdem er sich am Boxsack völlig ausgepowert hatte. Sein Kopf war frei von allen Gedanken, die Erinnerungen vergessen. Noch mit nassen Haaren und geradezu fröhlich pfeifend kam er schließlich in die Kantine. Er holte sich sein Frühstück und setzte sich zu Weir auf den angrenzenden Balkon.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er und Weir nickte ihm zu.

„Guten Morgen Major. Tut mir Leid wegen heute Nacht. Aber als ich gemerkt hatte, dass keinesfalls Feinde durch das Tor kamen, hatte man Sie schon geweckt."

„Macht nichts", winkte Sheppard ab. „Ich war ohnehin wach und hätte sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen können."

Weir blickte ihn besorgt an. „Sie waren so früh schon wach? Warum das?"

„Ich habe schlecht geträumt", erklärte Sheppard betont fröhlich. „Reden wir nicht mehr davon. Erzählen sie mir von den Verhandlungen mit PX-45A9."

Sheppard dachte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr an Afghanistan, denn er war völlig eingenommen von einem gefährlichen Einsatz, bei dem er Ford aus den Fängen der Wraith hatte retten müssen. Erst abends, als er zurück in der Dunkelheit seines Quartiers war und im Bett liegend an die nur schemenhaft zu erkennende Decke starrte, begann er neuerlich über seine Erinnerungen nachzudenken. Er dachte daran, wie er nach den schrecklichen Vorfällen, ähnlich wie jetzt, in einem dunklen Zimmer auf dem Bett lag und über den Sinn des Lebens nachgrübelte. Lohnte es sich noch zu leben, nach allem, was geschehen war?

Eine Stimme, ein Wispern. _Stirb_.

"Nein", flüsterte Sheppard. Diesmal nicht.

_Stirb!_

"Verschwinde…"

_STIRB!_

"NEIN!" Sheppard setzte sich auf und blickte die unschuldige Zimmerdecke böse an. „Verschwinde, zum Teufel, lass mich in Frieden!"

Stille.

Seufzend sank Sheppard in die Kissen zurück. Er wusste, dass die Stimme seinem Geist entsprang, er war ein rational denkender Mensch und glaubte nicht an Übersinnliches. Und dennoch... Das Flüstern... Es war so echt gewesen, so greifbar nah...

_Stirb! Du hast es verdient, DU bist schuld!_

„Neeeeiiiiin!" Sheppard fuhr keuchend aus dem Schlaf. Nur ein Traum. Die Stimme war nicht real, sie war nicht mehr als ein Traum. Sheppard wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens. Die Nacht war vergangen wie im Flug, wie damals...  
Seufzend stand er auf und stellte sich eine ganze Weile unter die Dusche und kühlte sein erhitztes Gemüt mit dem eiskalten Wasser ab. Danach fühlte er sich schon viel besser und er beschloss während seinem Frühstück in der Kantine, Teyla zu besuchen. Weir hatte sie für eine Weile von ihrem Dienst entbunden, damit sie sich vom Tod Hallings erholen und sich darüber im Klaren werden konnte.

Sheppard fand sie in ihrem kleinen Quartier, wo sie auf ihrem Bett saß und eine sehr alt aussehende Schriftrolle las. Als er hereinkam, sah sie lächelnd auf und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Sheppard neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Teyla?", fragte der Major besorgt.

„Schon wieder etwas besser", antwortete sie und legte das Schriftstück weg. Es schien etwas Persönliches zu sein. „Gestern Abend habe ich mich... innerlich von Halling verabschiedet."  
Sie lächelte etwas gequält. „Ich glaube, dort wo er jetzt ist, geht es ihm gut."

Sheppard atmete gedanklich auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Teyla nicht wieder aus ihrer Trauer herauskäme – Sie war mit Halling vertraut gewesen, mehr als vertraut.  
„Das denke ich auch", stimmte er zu. „Er war ein guter Mensch."

„Ja, das war er", sagte Teyla gedankenverloren.

„Wann kommen Sie wieder in mein Team zurück?", fragte Sheppard nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich vermisse Sie."

Teyla grinste. „Ich muss gestehen, jetzt, da ich mit Halling abgeschlossen habe, beginne ich mich zu langweilen."

„Heißt das, Sie greifen mir bald wieder unter die Arme? Gestern hätte ich Sie dringend gebraucht, als ich Ford retten musste."

„Morgen komme ich wieder", versprach Teyla lachend. „Und heute..."  
Sie wies auf eine große Holztruhe neben ihrem Bett, die Sheppard bislang noch nicht aufgefallen war. „... sehe ich mir Hallings Hinterlassenschaft durch. Seine Familie hat sie mir gegeben, weil er einige Informationen über die Wraith gesammelt hat."

„Und? Ist etwas Interessantes dabei?"

Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Er besaß nur Aufzeichnungen von den Orten, wo die Wraith auf Athos angriffen, einige Dinge, welche die Wraith bei ihren Angriffen verloren und ein paar ältere Dokumente, die ihm vererbt wurden."  
Sie nahm das Pergament wieder zur Hand und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mir noch nicht alles angesehen, aber es ist keine Information dabei, die wir nicht schon hätten. Das Meiste bezieht sich ohnehin auf Athos und ist für uns nicht relevant."

„Warum hat er uns diese Sachen nicht schon vor seinem Tod zukommen lassen?", fragte Sheppard verwundert.

„Er wusste, dass wir daraus keinen Nutzen ziehen konnten", antwortete Teyla. „Aber ich werde mir trotzdem alles ansehen... Das bin ich seiner Familie schuldig."

Sheppard nickte und erhob sich. „Nun, dann... Wir sehen uns."

Teyla lachte. „Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen, Major."

„Ihnen auch!"  
Sheppard verließ ihr Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gateraum. Er bewunderte Teyla für ihre Art, mit dem Tod ihres Freundes fertig zu werden. Es war jetzt wenige Tage her, dass der Jumper auf dem Wüstenplaneten abgestürzt war, und es ging ihr schon wieder gut. Warum konnte er das nicht auch? Den Tod seiner Freunde trug er seit Jahren mit sich herum und hatte sich seelisch immer noch nicht von ihnen gelöst. Was konnte Teyla, das er nicht konnte?

Seufzend betrat er den Transporter und fuhr zum Gateraum, wo Weir ihn schon erwartete.  
„Major, heute komme ich mit Ihnen", verkündete sie lächelnd.

„Ah, schön! Und wohin gehen wir?"

„TA-639", antwortete Weir. „Der dort regierende König will sich ein Bild von mir machen, bevor er mit uns handelt."

„Und warum kommt er nicht einfach selbst her?"  
Sheppard und sein Team waren vor wenigen Tagen auf TA-639 gewesen und hatten Bekanntschaft mit dessen hochmütigem König und seinen unterwürfigen Untertanen gemacht. Auch wenn sie gute Handelspartner darstellen würden – Sheppard konnte die Menschen auf diesem Planeten irgendwie nicht leiden.

„Das Risiko ist ihm wohl zu hoch", meinte Weir und begrüßte die eintreffenden Ford und McKay. Dann gingen sie zu viert hinunter zum Tor und reisten durch das Wurmloch zu einem Planeten, der Teyla sicher gefallen hätte, denn er ähnelte Athos stark. Einfach gekleidete Bedienstete des Königs führten die Atlanter in ein großes Zeltdorf. Es wurde sofort klar, dass auch diese Menschen von den Wraith heimgesucht wurden und deshalb, wie die Athosianer, nie lange an einem Ort verweilten.

Der König residierte im größten der Zelte. Er saß auf einem Holzthron und trug Kleidung, die sich von jener der seiner Untertanen deutlich unterschied. Er war ein hoch gewachsener, kräftiger junger Mann mit langen braunen Haaren und einem herablassenden Lächeln.  
„Tretet näher", befahl er mit nicht zu überhörendem Hochmut, als die vier vor seinem halben Duzend Leibwächter sein Zelt betraten. Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und kamen näher, auf den Wink eines Bediensteten knieten sie vor dem Thron nieder. Der König betrachtete sie einige Augenblicke, dann durften sie sich erheben.

„Wir sind hier, weil wir Eurer Bitte nachkommen wollten", erklärte Weir freundlich. „Ihr wolltet uns hier sehen, bevor Ihr mit uns handelt."

„Ganz recht", bestätigte der König grinsend. „Seid gegrüßt auf Thargys! Ich hoffe, Ihr fühlt Euch hier wohl."

„Ich bin sicher, das werden wir", sagte Weir lächelnd.

„Nun denn, wie sieht es mit dem Handel aus, Dr. Weir?", fragte der König. „Was habt Ihr mir zu bieten, und was wollt Ihr von uns erhalten?"

„Wir betreiben Ackerbau", erzählte Weir bereitwillig. „Auf unseren Feldern wachsen verschiedene Getreide- und Gemüsesorten, von denen Euch einige vermutlich fremd sind."  
Die Miene des Königs wurde misstrauisch und Weir fügte schnell hinzu: „Was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass diese Pflanzen schlecht sind. Es ist nur so, dass weder mein Team..." Sie wies auf Sheppard, Ford und McKay, die neben ihr standen, „...noch ich selbst diese Arten auf Euren Feldern gesehen haben. Ich bin sicher, dass auch viele Eurer Nahrungsmittel uns nicht bekannt sind."  
Der König schien beruhigt und setzte wieder seinen selbsteingenommenen Blick auf, der Sheppard so sehr missfiel.   
„Des Weiteren verfügen wir über Werkzeuge, die Euch vielleicht nützen könnten."

„Werkzeuge? Erzählt mir mehr davon!", wurde sie vom König scharf unterbrochen.

„Wir können Euch im Tausch gegen Lebensmittel sehr scharfe und gute Messer geben", antwortete Weir schnell. „Außerdem hochwertige Metallwerkzeuge, die Eurem Volk vielleicht von Nutzen wären, wie zum Beispiel..."

„Interessiert mich nicht", zischte der König und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, woraufhin Weir fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte. „Was habt Ihr sonst noch? Rohstoffe?",

„Nein, mit Rohstoffen können wir nicht dienen", bedauerte Weir.

„Brauchen wir auch nicht", entgegnete der König mit schneidender Stimme, und jedes Lächeln, selbst das hochnäsige, war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Sonst noch was?"  
„Wir haben Waffen", antwortete Weir, deren Stimme immer noch ruhig und besonnen klang. „Allerdings wollen wir mit diesen nur handeln, wenn uns nichts anderes übrig bleibt, denn die meisten davon kann man nicht aus unserer Stadt entfernen."  
Sie bluffte etwas, doch man sah es ihr nicht an. Sheppard bewunderte sie fast ein wenig dafür, wie sie auf den König reagierte.

„Wie sieht es mit Männern aus? Könnt Ihr uns Arbeitskräfte geben?"

Weir zögerte. „Das kommt ganz auf die Art der Arbeit an, mein Herr."

„Was ein Leibeigener eben so tut", antwortete der König herablassend. „Bauen, auf den Feldern arbeiten, überall etwas mithelfen..."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Weir bestimmt, „aber in unserer Gesellschaft ist Sklaverei verboten."

„Sonst noch was?"

„Ja, allerdings", antwortete Weir und Sheppard bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte. „Wir verfügen über großes Wissen."

„Welche Art von Wissen?", fuhr der thargysische König rasch in seiner Befragung fort, die Sheppard allmählich fast als ein Verhör empfand.

„Wissen über viele Religionen und Völker, wir haben Zugriff auf kleine Teile des Wissens der Antiker..."

„Uninteressant."

„Begeistert Ihr Euch für Waffen und Verteidigungssysteme?"

„Inwiefern?"

„Wir können Euch im Kampf gegen die Wraith unterstützen, indem wir Euch Pläne, Entwürfe von Waffen und Informationen über die Wraith liefern."

Nun schien Weir endlich etwas gefunden zu haben, was dem König gefiel. Abwägend legte er den Kopf schief und dachte über den Vorschlag nach.  
„Was wollt Ihr im Gegenzug?"

„Lebensmittel", antwortete Weir. „Wir sind viele Menschen und müssen viel essen, aber unsere Vorräte beruhen sich auf etwas Gemüse und Getreide, mit dem wir aber längst nicht alle satt bekommen. Wir benötigen Fleisch, Milch- und Tierprodukte und wären auch über weitere Nahrung aus Getreide erfreut."

Einen Moment war es still in dem Zelt und der König starrte Weir nachdenklich an. „Wer sind Eure Verbündeten, wenn Ihr denn welche habt?"

Sheppard warf Weir einen Blick zu und sah in ihren Augen höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Auch sie hatte gemerkt, wie sehr sich die Situation zuspitzte. „Verzeiht, aber darüber wollen wir keine Auskunft geben. Wir können Euch nur sagen, dass wir weder mit den Wraith..."

„Schweigt!"

„Mein Herr, warum..."

„Still!" Der König erhob sich und musterte die vier Atlanter abweisend. „Ich habe genug gehört."  
Sheppard bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und fuhr herum, aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Die Leibwache des Königs, die er bis dahin kaum wahrgenommen und wegen ihrer leichten Bewaffnung auch nicht für ernst zu nehmend befunden hatte, war ihnen unbemerkt näher gekommen und hatte die vier fast gänzlich umkreist. Aus ihren Umhängen zogen sie jetzt wie aus dem Nichts silbern schimmernde Schusswaffen hervor, die Revolvern ähnelten aber um vieles gefährlicher aussahen. 

„Was zum...", begann Sheppard, aber der König schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Legt all Eure Waffen ab", forderte er zischend. „Lasst nichts aus! Das wird Euch sonst teuer zu stehen bekommen."  
Die Atlanter zweifelten nicht an seinen Worten und legten langsam all die Waffen zu Boden, die sie bei sich trugen.

„Mein Herr, was haben wir...", startete Weir noch einmal den Versuch, eine Erklärung zu bekommen, der aber fehlschlug.

„Schweigt!", befehligte der König und nickte seinen Leibwächtern zu, welche den Atlantern mit rauen Stricken die Hände auf den Rücken fesselten. Einer der Männer schob einen Teppich, der auf dem Zeltboden lag zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Eisenluke frei, die er unter sichtlichen Anstrengungen öffnete. Sie war etwa einen Quadratmeter groß und an einer Wand führte eine Leiter nach unten, welche die Gäste, die nunmehr Gefangene waren, jedoch nicht benutzten. Stattdessen wurden sie einer nach dem anderen durch den engen Schacht nach unten geseilt. Sheppard kam als letzter unten an und sah sich mit einem Gang konfrontiert, der Menschen mit Klaustrophobie und solchen mit großem Körperumfang mit Sicherheit große Probleme bereitet hätte. Es herrschte Dämmerlicht, das von kleinen Funzeln an der niedrigen Decke verursacht wurde. Sheppard wurde hinter den anderen hergeführt, bis sie nach mehreren hundert Schritten an eine Kreuzung kamen, wo sie in einen etwas größeren Gang einbogen, der sich ansonsten aber kaum vom anderen unterschied: Er bestand ebenfalls gänzlich aus matt schimmerndem Eisen (oder einem Material, das Eisen glich) und an der Decke brannten dieselben kleinen Lampen.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er seinen Bewacher, der ihm daraufhin seine Waffe nur noch fester in den Rücken drückte.

„Still", knurrte er. „Ich habe keine Hemmungen, dich zu töten."  
Das glaubte ihm Sheppard gerne, und so beschloss er, bis auf Weiteres nichts mehr zu sagen.  
Ein unauffälliger Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sie nun schon mindestens 15 Minuten durch die Gänge wanderten. Dieses unterirdische System schien riesig zu sein! Es verwunderte ihn auch, dass sie bisher keinen anderen Personen begegnet waren.

Die Atlanter wurden noch doppelt so lang durch das zu aller Zeit gleich aussehende Gangsystem geführt, bis sie schließlich durch eine der Türen gingen, welche ab und an in den Wänden eingelassen waren. Dahinter lag etwas, das Sheppard schon vermutet hatte: Ein Gefängnis. Es war nicht sehr groß, auf jeder Seite des breiten Ganges in der Mitte lagen sechs Zellen, die eine ungefähre Grundfläche von zwei Quadratmetern hatten. Sheppard steckte man in die hinterste der Zellen auf der linken Gangseite, Weir quartierten sie neben ihm ein. Alle Zellenwände bis auf die stählerne Rückwand (und in Sheppards Zelle auch eine Seitenwand) bestanden aus Eisengitterstäben, längs und quer. Sie waren so dick wie Sheppards Daumen und die Hohlräume zwischen ihnen reichten aus, dass der Major seinen Arm bis zur Schulter durchschieben konnte. Am Boden der absolut identischen Zellen lag je eine dunkle Matratze mit einer zusammengefalteten, dünnen Decke und in der rechten Ecke stand ein kleiner Pott für niedere Tätigkeiten, wie Sheppard vermutete. McKay wurde in der gegenüberliegenden Zelle eingesperrt, Ford neben ihm.

Die Soldaten machten sich daran, das Gefängnis durch den einzigen Ausgang (der zugleich den Eingang in den Raum aus blitzendem Chrom bildete) zu verlassen und Weir stürzte an ihre Gittertür und rief: „Nun erklärt uns doch, warum Ihr uns gefangen haltet! Was haben wir Euch denn getan?"

Der letzte der Krieger drehte sich um und meinte nur: „Dreimal am Tag gibt es Essen: Bei Aufgang, Höchststand und Untergang der Sonne. Nach letzterem werden eure Töpfe geleert. Das Licht bleibt tags und nachts an. Wer Aufruhr macht, wird dementsprechend bestraft, auf jeden Fluchtversuch folgt der augenblickliche Tod."

„Sir, ich möchte mit dem König reden!"

„Der König ist beschäftigt. Vielleicht wird er morgen zu euch kommen, vielleicht erst in sieben Tagen."

„Warum..."

„Bis dahin habt ihr zu tun, was wir euch sagen. Ihr seid jetzt Gefangene von Thargys und damit vollkommen rechtlos." Damit schloss der Mann hinter sich die schwere Eisentür. Weir rief noch einmal nach ihm, aber wie die anderen wusste sie, dass der Soldat nicht zurückkommen würde. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf der Matratze nieder.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Ford.

McKay rüttelte an seiner Gittertür, die sich jedoch kein bisschen bewegte. „Da wir von alleine nicht hier wegkommen, müssen wir wohl warten, bis uns jemand von Atlantis befreit, Lieutenant."

„Genii", murmelte Sheppard, der nachdenklich an der Wand lehnte.

„Wie?", fragte McKay.

„Die Genii! An der Oberfläche ein einfaches Volk, aber unter der Erde höchst fortschrittlich."

„Sie meinen, dass die Thargysier mit den Genii verbündet sind?", hakte Weir nach. Sheppard nickte. „Die Technologie ist zwar eine andere und die Waffen sehen völlig verschieden aus, aber die Idee ist dieselbe."

„Dann werden sie jetzt zu den Genii gehen", seufzte McKay und setzte sich. „Und werden ihnen erzählen, dass Atlantis seine Führungspersonen verloren hat, weil die jetzt in einem hübschen Gefängnis unter der Erde sitzen."

„Sie betrachten sich als Führungsperson?", fragte Sheppard.

„Allerdings", bestätigte McKay und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich sehe es nur als eine Frage der Zeit an, bis Atlantis eingenommen wird."

„Nicht so pessimistisch", tadelte Weir. „Unsere Soldaten werden die Stadt verteidigen können. Und vielleicht kennen die Thargysier die Genii überhaupt nicht."

„Hoffen wir's", murmelte Sheppard und setzte sich auf seine Matte.

„Die haben uns die Funkgeräte nicht abgenommen", fiel McKay plötzlich auf.

„Und was bringt uns das?", zweifelte Ford.

„Na, irgendwann werden die Atlanter doch Suchtrupps losschicken, oder etwa nicht? Sie werden uns anfunken, und wir geben ihnen unsere Position durch, dann retten sie uns."

„Was ist denn unsere Position?", fragte Sheppard. „Ich für meinen Teil habe in diesen Gängen völlig die Orientierung verloren."

„Ich auch. Aber immerhin können wir mit ihnen reden. Ist doch schon mal was."

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam, sie zerrann wie ein zäher Brei aus klebriger Masse. Es gab nichts, das sie hätten tun können. Die Zellentüren waren zu, keiner von ihnen wurde aus den Schlössern schlau, ein Ausbruch war unmöglich. McKay und Ford spielten eine Weile „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst", gaben dann aber wegen mangelnder Objektvielfalt auf. Weir fand in ihrer Brusttasche einen Kugelschreiber, aber da das Gefängnis Videoüberwacht wurde und der Stift vielleicht schon als Waffe zählte, ließ sie ihn, wo er war.

Als es auf ihren Uhren schon nach neun Uhr abends war, kam ihr versprochenes Essen: Für jeden einen Pappteller mit einer undefinierbaren gelben Pampe und einen Pappbecher, zur Hälfte mit halbwegs sauberem Wasser gefüllt. Die Mahlzeit wurde ihnen von einem kräftigen Thargysier in einer grauen Uniform durch die Gitterstäbe gereicht. An der Tür stand ein zweiter Soldat mit einer länglichen und offensichtlich entsicherten Waffe – Wohl als Warnung an die Gefangenen.

„Sir, was ist das?", fragte McKay den Uniformierten skeptisch, als ihm dieser den letzten Teller durch die Stäbe schob.

„Dein Abendessen, Gefangener", erläuterte der Mann mit kalter Stimme. „Iss es oder schmier dir damit den Hintern ein, es kümmert mich nicht. Du bekommst erst morgen früh wieder was."

„Und wie sieht es mit Besteck aus?"

„Ihr werdet von uns niemals Waffen bekommen. Vergesst es."  
Damit verließen die beiden Soldaten das Gefängnis und die Atlanter begutachteten ihr Essen.

„Es riecht nach saurer Milch", stellte Weir angeekelt fest. „Und sieht aus wie..."

„...Kartoffelbrei", beendete McKay ihren Satz und schob sich todesmutig eine Fingerspitze der Masse in den Mund. Augenblicklich verzog er das Gesicht. „Mit Ihrer sauren Milch lagen Sie nicht schlecht, Elizabeth."

Auch Fords Hunger überwog und er tauchte seinen Zeigefinger in den Brei. Kaum hatte er ihn abgeschleckt und das Zeug geschluckt, schüttelte er sich. „Verdammt, das schmeckt wie... Entenkotze!"

„Haben Sie schon mal Entenkotze gegessen?", fragte Sheppard.

„Nein."

„Woher wissen Sie dann, wie es schmeckt?"

„Probieren Sie es, Major, dann wissen Sie, was ich meine."

Das tat Sheppard, und als er das gelbliche Etwas runtergeschluckt hatte, musste er sofort mit Wasser nachspülen. „Sie hatten recht Ford. Das _ist_ Entenkotze!"

„Elizabeth, was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte McKay Weir, die ihren Teller – oder vielmehr das, was sich darauf befand – zweifelnd beäugte. „Keinen Hunger?"

„Ich frage mich, ob es vielleicht vergiftet sein könnte", meinte sie. „Vielleicht ist es deshalb so eklig."

„Das glauben Sie doch nicht im Ernst", widersprach Sheppard. „Wenn die uns hätten töten wollen, könnten sie das auf eine weit weniger umständliche Weise tun und nicht die Show mit dem Gefängnis machen."

„Erzählen Sie das den Menschen, die im 3. Reich in Gaskammern getötet wurden, die wie Duschen aussahen."

„Dann werden Sie womöglich verhungern, Elizabeth. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier so bald nicht herauskommen – Und wenn doch, müssen wir bei Kräften sein."

Weir musste ihm zustimmen und aß schließlich auch etwas von ihrem Abendessen. „Das ist einfach... abartig", klagte sie, nachdem sie eine Fingerspitze des unappetitlichen Fraßes heruntergewürgt hatte. „Das ist die reinste Folter!"

Da sie am nächsten Tag höchstwahrscheinlich nichts besseres zum Essen bekamen, mussten sie jedoch mit der gelblichen Masse vorlieb nehmen. Es blieb den Atlantern nichts anderes übrig, als den Brei zu verdrücken, wenn sie nicht hungern wollten.  
Danach hatten sie eine halbe Stunde lang Bauchkrämpfe, und obwohl sie ihr Abendessen mit dem wenigen Wasser heruntergespült hatten, blieb ein saurer Geschmack im Mund zurück, der Sheppard an das Gefühl nach Erbrechen erinnerte.

Irgendwann legten sich die anderen zum Schlafen hin, aber obwohl Sheppard müde war, so wollte er nicht einschlafen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er auch an diesem Ort Alpträume haben würde... Dass er sich an damals erinnerte, an Afghanistan.  
Er legte sich auf den Rücken auf seine Matratze und starrte zur Decke hoch. Genau über ihm befand sich eine der kleinen Lampen, die das neonartige Licht in dem Gefängnis verursachten.  
„Nicht einschlafen...", murmelte er leise. „Nicht einschlafen..."  
Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Augen zufielen. Er wusste, dass er jetzt einschlafen würde, aber er sah sich unfähig, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ihm war, als würde er seinen Geist spüren, der sich hinter die Mauern des Schlafs zurückzog, wo er vor den Empfindungen des Körpers verborgen war und sich erholen konnte.  
_Gute Nacht_, dachte Sheppard immer wieder. _Bis morgen... schlaf gut._  
Ja... Gut schlafen... Das sollte er wohl...  
Seine Gefühle lösten sich von seinem Körper, erhoben sich über ihn. Er sah sich auf der dünnen Matratze liegen, mit geschlossenen Augen und einer ausdruckslosen Miene. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so als sei er gar nicht er selbst, sondern etwas anderes. Obwohl er noch mit seinem Körper verbunden war, fühlte er sich ihm nicht mehr zugehörig.

_So ist es, wenn man tot ist._

Die Stimme. Sie war wieder da.  
„Was willst du von mir?"

_So fühlt sich der Tod an, John. Spürst du, wie kalt dir ist? Spürst du den kalten Atem der anderen verlorenen Seelen? Spürst du sie?_

„Gar nichts spüre ich. Lass mich in Frieden."

_Erinnerst du dich? Damals, vor langer Zeit, da hast du dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt. Tot warst du, erinnerst du dich? Wie es war? Wie man dich zurückgeholt hat?_

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" Er sprach nun nicht mehr, er schrie.

_Du hättest sterben sollen... Wie deine Freunde! Du hast sie umgebracht! Ermordet! Du, du ganz allein !_

„Lass mich, hau ab!"

_Mörder! Du bist ein MÖRDER!_

„NEIN!" Sheppard riss die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Er starrte geradewegs in das Gesicht von Weir, die ihn durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch besorgt ansah.

„Alles in Ordnung, John?", fragte sie.

Sheppard nickte langsam. Stückchenweise wurde ihm klar, dass er mal wieder geträumt hatte und nichts an diesem seltsamen Traum real gewesen war. „Ja... Ja, ich glaube schon."

„Aber schreien Sie nächstes Mal etwas leiser", tönte McKays Stimme von der anderen Seite des Gangs.

„Habe ich Sie geweckt?", fragte Sheppard vorsichtig.

„Ja", tönte es aus dreier Munde.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe schlecht geträumt."

„Das war nicht zu überhören", meinte Weir. „Ich hätte Sie gerne geweckt, aber ich konnte Sie nicht erreichen, Sie lagen ganz an der Wand."

„Was soll's. Jetzt können wir es auch nicht mehr ändern."  
Sheppard sah seufzend auf seine Uhr. Es war halb vier in der Früh. „Ich bleibe jetzt wach, dann können Sie in Ruhe weiterschlafen. Sie haben noch ein paar Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang."

Ford und McKay legten sich augenblicklich wieder hin, Weir jedoch maß Sheppard zuvor mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. „Sind Sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja", entgegnete Sheppard eine Spur giftiger, als er es eigentlich wollte. Weir zuckte mit den Achseln und legte sich wieder hin, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte er, aber kaum ein Ton drang aus seinem Mund. Abermals seufzte er und lehnte sich an die kühle Eisenwand.

_Mörder_. Wie ein Nachhall aus seinem Traum ertönte die zischende Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Ich bin ein Mörder_, dachte Sheppard. _Major John Sheppard, der Mörder. Ich bin ein verdammter Mörder._ Die ganze restliche Nacht saß er an die Wand gelehnt da und dachte daran, wie er seine Freunde umgebracht hatte.

Drei Stunden später öffnete sich die Tür und die zwei Thargysier vom Vorabend kamen herein. Wie am Abend schon war der eine bewaffnet und der andere trug auf einem Tablett das Essen für die Atlanter. Jede Hoffnung auf ein bekömmlicheres Mahl wurde zerstört, als die Gefangenen ihre Pappteller in Empfang nahmen: Auf jedem war ein Haufen des unappetitlichen gelben Breis, und dazu gab es wieder einen halben Pappbecher Wasser.

„Bekommen wir auch mal was anderes als nur Entenkotze?", fragte Ford den Soldaten, als er ihm das Essen durch die Gittertür reichte.

„Entweder das oder gar nichts", knurrte der Mann und ließ eindeutig absichtlich etwas Wasser aus der Tasse schwappen, während er sie zu Ford in die Zelle schob.

„Schon verstanden", seufzte Ford und sah ebenso missmutig wie die anderen auf sein Frühstück. Sie warteten, bis die Männer wieder gegangen waren und aßen dann etwas von ihrem kargen Mahl. Die säuerlich riechenden Teller stapelten sie danach zusammen mit denen vom Vortag in der leeren Zelle neben Ford, soweit er eben mit seinem Arm durch die Stäbe kam.

Als sie alle fertig gegessen hatten und mit klagenden Mägen in ihren Zellen saßen, ertönte plötzlich ein Knacken und kurz darauf die Stimme Bates': „Major? Hier Atlantis. Bitte melden!"

„Sergeant?", fragte Sheppard hoffnungsvoll und kramte das Funkgerät aus seiner Brusttasche. „Hier Sheppard!"

„Wo sind Sie, Sir? Warum kommen Sie nicht zurück?"

„Wir wurden von den Thargysiern gefangen genommen und befinden uns in einem unterirdischen Gefängnis. Wir kommen hier von selbst nicht raus!"

„Können Sie uns eine Wegbeschreibung zu ihrem Aufenthaltsort durchgeben?", fragte Bates.

„Nein Sergeant, wir wissen nicht, wo sich unser Gefängnis befindet."

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Warte auf Anweisungen!"

Weir tippte Sheppard durch das Gitter hindurch an und er reichte ihr das Funkgerät.  
„Sergeant? Hier Weir. Wir können ein Bündnis der Thargysier mit den Genii nicht ausschließen – Atlantis sollte sich auf einen Angriff vorbereiten, sowohl durch das Gate als auch durch den Weltraum. Wir wissen nicht, wie stark die Thargysier wirklich sind."

„Verstanden."

„Unternehmen Sie keine Rettungsaktion und..."  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und gleich fünf schwer bewaffnete, in grau gekleidete Soldaten betraten das Gefängnis. „... passen Sie auf, wen Sie durch das Gate lassen!" Weir begann, sehr hektisch zu reden und drückte sich an die hintere Wand ihrer Zelle. Einer der Thargysier schloss ihre Zellentür auf und Sheppard bereute, dass sie nicht unauffälliger mit Atlantis in Funkkontakt getreten waren.  
„Halten Sie sich bereit, wir..."

Der Soldat hatte ihre Zelle betreten und riss ihr das Funkgerät aus der Hand. Er betrachtete es einen Moment und fand dann schnell den Aus-Knopf. „So", zischte er. „Und jetzt gebt ihr mir alle Geräte dieser Art, über die ihr noch verfügt."  
Einen Moment lang rührte sich keiner, und so nickte er einem seiner Männer zu, der dem ihm am nächsten Gefangenen, McKay, ins Bein schoss. Sofort gaben die Atlanter ihre Funkgeräte ab, wobei die Thargysier bei McKay etwas nachhelfen mussten, da er mit Stöhnen und dem Halten seines blutenden Beines beschäftigt war.

„Sir, lassen Sie uns bitte mit dem König sprechen!", bat Weir geradezu verzweifelt, als die Krieger ihre Tür wieder abschlossen und sich daran machten, das Gefängnis zu verlassen.

„Das werdet ihr noch früh genug, Gefangene", antwortete der Mann, der ihr auch schon das Funkgerät entwunden hatte und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Die Atlanter waren wieder allein.

„Oh diese verdammten Mistkerle", fluchte McKay, der am Boden seiner Zelle saß und sich das Bein hielt.

„Hat jemand Verbandszeug dabei?", fragte Ford, der aus seiner Jacke eine Packung Taschentücher hervorzauberte. Sheppard hatte eine kleine Rolle dabei und rollte sie über den breiten Gang hinüber zu Fords Zelle, dessen Insasse begann, den stark blutenden und ebenso stark jammernden McKay zu verarzten.

„Ford, Idiot, Sie müssen die Kugel erst rausholen!", keifte McKay, als Ford den Verband um sein Bein zu wickeln.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie so etwas geht!"

„Hat irgendwer einen Zahnstocher dabei?", fragte Sheppard. „Oder einen anderen spitzen Gegenstand?"

„Ja", antwortete McKay unter Schmerzen. „Aber Sie wollen im Ernst mit einem Zahnstocher in meinem Bein herumbohren?"

„Nicht ich, sondern Ford", entgegnete Sheppard. McKay holte seinen Zahnstocher aus einer Innentasche und Sheppard fragte sich, warum er so etwas überhaupt dabei hatte.  
„Und jetzt holen Sie die Kugel raus, Lieutenant!"

Es dauerte über eine Stunde, bis das Werk vollbracht war. Zum einen war McKay nicht gerade ein willkommener Patient, zum anderen war Ford nervös und alle vier sehnten sich nach Beckett.  
Als McKays Unterschenkel schließlich verbunden und das Blut in seiner Zelle notdürftig mit den letzten Taschentüchern weggewischt war, wurde ihnen bewusst, wie ernst die Lage war. Wegen eines Funkgerätes hatten die Thargysier McKay angeschossen, was würden sie bei einem schwereren Vergehen tun?

Nach einem kargen Mittagessen, das wie Frühstück und Abendessen aus der allseits beliebten Entenkotze bestand und das Ford und McKay mit blutigen Händen essen mussten, kam zu ihrer aller Befriedigung endlich der König in das Gefängnis. Er wurde von sechs Leibwächtern begleitet und ließ sich extra einen Stuhl in die Mitte des Gangs stellen, damit er nicht stehen musste.

„Ihr hattet nach mir gefragt?", begann er mit kalter Stimme das Gespräch. Anstatt den königlichen, aber mittelalterlichen Gewändern trug er jetzt wie seine Soldaten eine graue Uniform, die jedoch weitaus prächtiger war als die seiner Untertanen.

„Mein Herr, warum habt Ihr uns eingesperrt?", fragte Weir augenblicklich.

„Weil ihr mir hier in den Zellen von besserem Nutzen seid als frei in eurer Stadt", antwortete der König sogleich. „Da euer Volk mir relativ stark erschien, wollte ich sicher gehen, dass ihr uns nicht angreifen würdet."

„Wir wollten mit Euch ein Bündnis schließen!", rief Weir. „Wir wollten Euch niemals angreifen."

„So eine Einstellung kann sich schnell ändern", spöttelte der König. „Außerdem ziehe ich es vor, die Anführer fremder Völker gefangen zu halten, während ich ihre Welten einnehme."

„Unsere Stadt werdet Ihr nicht einnehmen können", sagte Sheppard. „Denn niemand hat sie je eingenommen."

„Dann werde ich der Erste sein", lachte der König.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Ihr über eine solche Truppenstärke verfügt", zischte Sheppard.

„Glaubst du, Gefangener, ja? Du hast eigentlich keine Ahnung von der wahren Stärke Thargys, habe ich recht?"

Sheppard verzichtete auf eine Antwort.

„Sir, was können wir tun, damit Ihr uns freilasst?", fragte Weir eindringlich.

Der König wiegte kurz ab und grinste dann. „Informationen."

„Informationen von welcher Art?"

Lachend erhob sich der König. „Das werdet ihr gleich merken, Gefangene."  
Er nickte seinen Männern zu, die erst den protestierenden und humpelnden McKay aus dem Gefängnis führten und dann Ford.

„Wohin bringt Ihr meine Männer?", fragte Sheppard scharf. Der König, schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten gab er seinen Soldaten den Befehl, auch Sheppard aus der Zelle zu führen.

„John!", rief Elizabeth Sheppard hinterher, der von den Soldaten gefesselt und dann hinter den anderen her aus dem Gefängnis geführt wurde. Mit einem Mal hatte der Major ein ungutes Gefühl: Würde er Weir je wieder sehen?

Die drei Atlanter wurden in einen großen dunklen Raum gebracht, der eines Platzes im gruseligsten aller Horrorfilme würdig gewesen wäre: Mit seinen verchromten Wänden und den zwei stählernen Behandlungstischen erinnerte er an ein Krankenhaus, aber schon auf den ersten Blick wusste Sheppard, dass dies eine Folterkammer war. Neben den zwei langen Tischen standen allerlei seltsame Geräte und auf einer Art Servierwagen lag eine ganze Palette unterschiedlichster Messer und Nadeln.  
Ein Blick in die Gesichter von Ford und McKay zeigte ihm, dass auch sie den Sinn dieses Raumes sofort verstanden hatten.

„Was habt Ihr mit uns vor?", wagte McKay mit zitternder Stimme zu fragen.

„Spaß", erwiderte der König feixend. „Unglaublich viel Spaß!"  
Er ließ Ford und McKay auf die beiden Tische ketten, Sheppard fesselten sie an zwei Eisenringe an der Wand. Von seiner Position aus hatte er ausgezeichnete Sicht auf die beiden auf dem Rücken liegenden Atlanter, deren Brust sich seit der Ankunft in diesem Raum sichtlich schneller hob und senkte. Sheppard wünschte sich, man hätte ihn woanders hingekettet, wo die beiden nicht in seinem Blickfeld lagen.

Der König verließ den Raum und die Soldaten verteilten sich in regelmäßigen Abständen in einem großen Kreis um die zwei Tische mit Ford und McKay, wobei sie darauf achteten, dass Sheppard seine Gefährten dennoch gut im Blick hatte.  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein kräftiger grauhaariger Mann in einem weißen Arztkittel trat ein. Seine Erscheinung erinnerte Sheppard an seinen professorenartigen Chemielehrer aus vergangenen Zeiten. Er hatte ihn gehasst, aber jetzt wünschte er sich, sein Lehrer hätte statt diesem Thargysier die Folterkammer betreten.

„Dann wollen wir mal", kicherte der Mann im Arztkittel und trat zu Ford, dem er mit einem kleinen Messer das Hemd aufschnitt. „Siehst noch ziemlich kräftig aus", meinte er und begutachtete Fords Oberkörper. „Dem wollen wir mal Abhilfe leisten, wie?"  
Pfeifend rollte er eines der Geräte heran. Sheppard erinnerte es irgendwie an die Geräte bei seinem Zahnarzt. Der Foltermeister zog eine Metallnadel, die durch einen dünnen Schlauch mit dem Gerät verbunden war, aus ihrer Halterung und betrachtete sie so, dass Ford sie ebenfalls gut sehen konnte.  
„Hübsches Ding, was?" Er grinste. „Ich kann dir mit der Nadel einen kräftigen Elektroschock versetzen. Willst du, dass ich das tue?"

„Nein!", rief Ford und zuckte zusammen.

„Nun, dann erzähl mir etwas mehr über die Waffen in eurer Stadt und über eure Verteidigungssysteme. Erzähl mir, wie wir Altantis am schnellsten einnehmen können."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Ford und zur Antwort zuckte der Foltermeister mit den Schultern und drehte an einem kleinen Rädchen an dem Elektroschocker.

„Ich will dir was erklären: Ich kann den Schocker auf fünf verschiedene Stufen stellen. Je höher die Stufe, desto mehr Strom fließt in deinen Körper. Ich fange jetzt mit Stufe zwei an. Du wirst einen schrecklichen Schmerz spüren, aber das wird schon alles sein. Du wirst erst größeren Schaden nehmen, wenn ich den Regler auf Stufe drei stelle."  
Er sagte dies alles in einem Ton, in dem ein freundlicher Vater seinen Kindern die Welt erklärt, der so gar nicht zu seiner Rolle passte. Als er geendet hatte, senkte er die spitze Nadel dramatisch langsam auf Fords Brust nieder und berührte ihn in der Nähe seiner linken Brustwarze. Es knisterte und Ford schien einen Moment zu vibrieren. Dann hob der Foltermeister die Nadel an und der Strom floss nicht weiter durch den Lieutenant, der jetzt erbärmlich zu schreien begann.

„Verdammt, das hat wehgetan!", jaulte er.

„Sollte es auch", sagte der Thargysier freundlich. „Willst du noch mal?"  
Ohne Ford Zeit zum Antworten zu geben, versetzte er ihm einen weiteren Elektrostoß. Sobald er die Nadel von Fords Körper wegnahm, schrie der Gefolterte erneut los. Sheppard konnte sein Leid nicht mit ansehen und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er einfach alles sagen sollte, ob er den Thargysiern von den kleinen grauen Geräten erzählen sollte, die sie alle immer bei sich trugen und mit denen sie den Identitätscode an Atlantis senden konnten. Die Thargysier schienen ein anderes System des Wiedererkennens zu haben, denn sonst hätten sie ihnen die Übermittler längst abgenommen.  
Aus den Worten des Königs hatte Sheppard jedoch entnommen, dass man sie so bald nicht frei lassen würde, und auch ein Geständnis würde sie nicht freikaufen können.

„Jetzt sag mir, wie unsere Armee Atlantis einnehmen kann", forderte der Foltermeister, dessen Stimme paradoxerweise immer noch ruhig und freundlich war. „Du weißt, ich habe weitere Stufen."

„Nein!", keuchte Ford, dessen Brust sich gerötet hatte. „Ich sage nichts!"

„Gut", meinte der Foltermeister. „Dann werde ich..."

„Stopp!", wurde er von McKay unterbrochen. „Hört auf, ihn zu quälen!"

„So, soll ich das?" Der Foltermeister drehte sich zu McKay um und musterte ihn. „Wie du wünschst, Gefangener. Dann fahre ich mit dir fort."  
Pfeifend ging er zu einem Regal, auf dem viele verschiedene Fläschchen und Reagenzgläser standen. Er entschied sich für eine braune kleine Flasche, deren Aufschrift Sheppard nicht lesen konnte. Einer der Soldaten trat zu McKay und hielt ihm so lange die Nase zu, bis er den Mund öffnen musste, um Luft zu bekommen. In diesem Moment schüttete der Foltermeister den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche in McKays Rachen und sah genüsslich dabei zu, wie dieser hustete und die Hälfte wieder ausspuckte.  
„Es schmeckt etwas unangenehm", erläuterte der Foltermeister und lächelte fast bemitleidend. „Aber bald wirst du gar nichts mehr schmecken, also mach dir keine Gedanken."

„Warum das?", fragte McKay, dessen Stimme sich seltsam rau anhörte.

„Die Säure wird deine Geschmacksnerven für immer verätzen", flötete der Foltermeister und blickte amüsiert auf McKays entsetztes Gesicht hinab. „Ebenso deinen Gaumen, deine Stimmbänder und die Speiseröhre. Sie wird sich durch dein Fleisch und deine Knochen arbeiten, bis sie dein Herz und deine Lunge zerstört hat."  
Keiner der drei Atlanter war fähig, irgendetwas zu sagen.  
„Ein bisschen Hoffnung habe ich allerdings: Ich habe ein Gegenmittel, dass ich dir innerhalb von vier Minuten verabreichen muss, sonst tritt das Gift in Kraft."

„Ich sage alles!", ächzte McKay.

„Rodney!", rief Sheppard. "Seien Sie still!"

McKay achtete nicht auf ihn. „Sir, um nach Atlantis zu kommen, braucht Ihr..."

„McKay, halten Sie die Klappe!", ging Ford dazwischen. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass die uns freilassen, wenn Sie jetzt all unsere Geheimnisse ausplaudern?"

McKay blickte ihn verstört an. „Ich werde sterben, wenn ich jetzt nichts erzähle!"

„Ganz recht", gluckste der Foltermeister.

„Dann sterben Sie wenigstens in dem Wissen, Atlantis nicht verraten zu haben. Sie wissen, was mit den Genii passiert ist!"  
Ford starrte McKay eindringlich von der Seite an. „Verraten Sie kein Wort, verstanden?"

McKay seufzte.  
„Drei Minuten haben Sie noch", informierte ihn der Foltermeister in die Stille hinein.

„Ich sag ja alles."

„McKay!", rief Sheppard scharf, aber der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sir, Atlantis hat ein Sicherheitssystem", erläuterte er. „Ihr müsst zuerst mit der Stadt in Funkkontakt treten, bevor Ihr hinein könnt. Sonst funktioniert das nicht."

„Das ist mir klar", lachte der Foltermeister. „Die werden uns nicht einfach durchlassen. Aber ihr haben Atlantis gewarnt, und deshalb werden sie uns auch nach einem Funkspruch nicht den Weg frei machen."

„Man braucht noch etwas anderes", gestand McKay und Sheppard hielt die Luft an. „Es ist ein Gerät, das..."

„MCKAY!", schrie Sheppard und seine Stimme hallte tausendfach von den verchromten Wänden wieder. „Ich befehle Ihnen, die Klappe zu halten!"

„Und ich dir", seufzte der Foltermeister. „Dein Freund hat noch zwei Minuten, dann wird er sterben. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre jetzt ruhig. Oder hast du uns etwas mitzuteilen?"

„Fahrt zur Hölle", zischte Sheppard. Der Foltermeister trat auf ihn zu und grinste.

„Du zuerst", flötete er und Sheppard sah die Faust des Mannes auf sein Gesicht zurasen. Es gab einen kurzen, stechenden Schmerz, dann war es Nacht.

„Major!"  
Kalt. Ihm war kalt.  
„Major! Hören Sie mich?"

„Elizabeth?"

„John!"  
Wieder die Kälte auf seiner Stirn.

Sheppard schlug die Augen auf und sah verschwommen eine graue Decke mit einer kleinen, hellen Lampe.  
„Wo bin ich?", fragte er leise.

„In Ihrer Zelle", antwortete Weir. Sheppard blinzelte und sah etwas schärfer, dann setzte er sich auf. Von seiner Stirn tropfte Wasser. „Das Abendessen haben sie uns vor zwei Stunden gebracht."

Sheppard rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um. Er saß auf dem Boden, nah am Gitter zu Weirs Zelle. Weir hielt eine Tasse in der Hand, die andere war nass. Anscheinend hatte sie ihm durch die Stäbe hindurch die Stirn gekühlt. „Danke", murmelte er. Dann sah er die leeren Zellen auf der anderen Seite des Gangs. „Wo sind..."

„Die Thargysier haben nur Sie zurückgebracht, John", erzählte Weir leise. „Ich habe nach McKay und Ford gefragt, aber natürlich keine Antwort bekommen... Wo wurden Sie denn hingebracht? Warum waren Sie bewusstlos?"

Sheppard seufzte. „Es war furchtbar, Elizabeth. Die Soldaten haben uns in eine Folterkammer gebracht und ich musste zusehen, wie sie Ford Stromstöße verpasst und McKay irgendeine ätzende Säure in den Hals gekippt haben. Sie wollten wissen, wie sie Atlantis einnehmen können und wie sie durch das Gate in die Stadt kommen, ohne vom Schild abgefangen zu werden."

„Was haben Sie ihnen gesagt?"

„Nichts."

Weir atmete erleichtert aus. „Und wie geht es Ford und McKay?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Sheppard. „Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht hier sind, lässt nichts Gutes verlauten..."

„Da haben Sie recht."  
Eine Weile saßen sie still da und gingen ihren Gedanken nach. „Ich verstehe das nicht", meinte Weir. „Es gibt Mittel und Wege, wie sie nach Atlantis kommen könnten... Dazu müssen sie uns nicht befragen."

Sheppard nickte. „Mir erscheint das alles ziemlich verworren. Entweder die Thargysier sind dumm oder sie spielen nur mit uns."

„Dann ist es ein Spiel auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Leben und Tod."  
Sheppard legte sich auf seine Matratze und schloss die Augen.  
„Haben Sie noch Hunger, Major? Ich habe nicht alles von meiner... Entenkotze gegessen."

Sheppard winkte dankend ab. „Morgen vielleicht. Nach dem, was ich heute in der Folterkammer gesehen habe, ist mir nicht nach Essen."

„Kann ich verstehen. Schlafen Sie gut, Sir."

„Sie auch, Elizabeth."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sheppard einschlief. Zu groß war die Sorge um McKay und Ford, zu groß die Sehnsucht nach Atlantis. Aber schließlich sank auch er ins verborgene Land der Träume, wo er sich mit seiner Erinnerung traf.

_John... John…Der Mörder von Afghanistan... Der seine Freunde nicht retten konnte und dann umbrachte... John, der Mörder..._

Sheppard sah das Bild seines Freundes vor sich, wie er im Wrack eines Hubschraubers blutüberströmt und verschmutzt dalag und nach Hilfe schrie. Und dann verstummten die Schreie, der Mann war erstarrt, den Blick zum Himmel erhoben in einem letzten Gebet an seinen Gott, der ihm nicht gegen den Mörder Sheppard hatte helfen können...

„NEIN!"  
Mit einem Schrei fuhr Sheppard aus dem Schlaf. Als erstes bemerkte er den höllischen Druck auf seiner Blase.

Weir saß aufrecht in ihrer Zelle und betrachtete ihn besorgt.  
„Sie haben wieder schlecht geträumt, nicht wahr?"  
Sheppard nickte und sie griff durch das Gitter und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Möchten Sie darüber sprechen?"

„Nein", sagte Sheppard schnell. „Es ist nur... weil wir hier sind."

Weir zog ihre Hand zurück, sah ihn aber weiterhin misstrauisch an. „Da ist doch noch was, John?"

„Ich... ich muss mal", gestand Sheppard leise, worauf sich Weir umdrehte und zur anderen Seite blickte. „Ziemlich dringend sogar."

„Machen Sie ruhig. Ich war vorhin auch, als Sie alle weg waren."

Sheppard zog den Nachttopf heran und versuchte, seine Blase so leise wie möglich zu entleeren. Zu seinem Pech hatte er jedoch in den vergangenen Stunden und Tagen wenig getrunken (wie auch, mit eineinhalb Tassen pro Tag) und sein Urin stank bestialisch. Als er fertig war, schloss er den Topf schnell mit dem passenden Deckel, aber dennoch lag ein unangenehmer Geruch in der Luft.  
„Ich bin fertig", sagte er leise. „Tut mir Leid, dass es so... stinkt."

„Sie können nichts dafür", antwortete Weir ruhig und drehte sich um. „Jetzt legen Sie sich wieder hin und schlafen Sie noch ein paar Stunden."

Sheppard nickte und tat wie ihm befohlen.  
Wieder träumte er. Von der Wüste, von Gewehrschüssen... Und von Blut. Da war so schrecklich viel Blut.   
_Du warst es, Mörder, Mörder!_

„NEIN!"  
Wie von der Biene gestochen fuhr Sheppard aus dem Schlaf. Erst als er bemerkte, dass er sich nicht in Afghanistan, sondern in einer von Neonlicht erhellten Zelle befand, beruhigte er sich wieder. Sein Blick fiel auf Weir, die in ihrer eigenen Heimstatt saß und ihn besorgt beäugte.

„Major, von was haben Sie geträumt?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

„Von nichts... Nur..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, das sie interessieren würde. Ich habe es auch schon fast wieder vergessen."

„Sie haben im Schlaf gesprochen, John."

„Was... was habe ich denn gesagt?"

„Sie sprachen unzusammenhängende Dinge. Sie haben immer wieder „Officer" gerufen und „Die Afghanen greifen an" geschrieen."

„Habe ich das?", murmelte Sheppard und kratzte sich am Kopf. Weir nickte. „Nun... Vergessen Sie es, Elizabeth. Es ist nicht wichtig."  
Er legte sich wieder hin und wand ihr den Rücken zu. Sie sagte nichts mehr und er hörte, wie auch sie sich wieder schlafen legte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder einschlief.

In dieser Nacht träumte er nicht mehr und Weir sprach ihn am nächsten Tag auch nicht mehr darauf an. Sie bekamen weder McKay noch Ford zu sehen, nur ihr eintöniges Essen, an das sie sich langsam zu gewöhnen begannen. Den Tag verbrachten sie damit, sich an Atlantis und seine Bewohner zu erinnern, aber als Weir auf die Erde zu sprechen kam, lenkte Sheppard sofort ab, was sie sicherlich bemerkte. Das Letzte was er jetzt wollte, war ein Gespräch über sein altes Leben, das nichts mehr mit seinem jetzigen zu tun hatte.

Der Geruch im Gefängnis wurde allmählich unangenehmer, da sie beide ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse nicht verhindern konnten. Als Sheppard am Abend einschlief, hing ihm der beißende Gestank von Urin in der Nase und verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume. Dort lebte er alles wieder durch, das ihm vor vielen Jahren in Gefangenschaft der Afghanen zuteil wurde.

Mit einem Schrei erwachte er. Weir starrte ihn entschlossen an. „Keine Widerrede, John. Sie erzählen mir jetzt, was Sie jede Nacht plagt."

„Habe ich wieder gesprochen?"

„Ja, das haben Sie."

„Elizabeth, es wird Sie nicht interessieren", versuchte Sheppard sie von ihrem Wunsch abzubringen. „Es..."

„Und ob es mich interessiert", widersprach sie. „Ihre Träume sind der Grund dafür, dass ich nicht in Ruhe durchschlafen kann. Ich habe ein Recht darauf, ihren Inhalt zu kennen."  
Sie hielt inne und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass es Ihnen helfen wird, wenn Sie mir alles erzählen? Es ist noch nicht lange her, da haben Sie Teyla zu Dr. Heightmeyer geschickt, weil sie schlecht schlief. Ich würde dasselbe jetzt mit Ihnen machen, aber die gegebenen Umstände lassen es nicht zu."

Sheppard seufzte geschlagen. „Es wird eine lange Geschichte."

„Das macht nichts. Es ist erst kurz nach Mitternacht. Lassen Sie sich Zeit."

„Wie Sie wünschen", murmelte Sheppard und machte es sich bequem. „Aber wenn es sie langweilt, dann sagen Sie mir nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht vorgewarnt."  
Auch Weir setzte sich etwas bequemer hin und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich muss etwas weiter ausholen", begann Sheppard. „Alles fing vor mehreren Jahren an, als ich in ein amerikanisches Lager in Afghanistan kommandiert wurde..."

I know  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away

(tbc)


	3. Afghanistan I

Author's Note: Das dritte Kapitel. Wahrscheinlich das stilistisch und inhaltlich Schlechteste, was ich jemals geschrieben habe.

Ich war nie in irgendeiner Armee und habe daher keine Ahnung, wie so ein Angriff in der Regel abläuft und wie es in einem Militärlager aussieht. Ich habe versucht, das beste draus zu machen, aber mehr war leider nicht drin. Ich verspreche, dass Kapitel 6, wenn Sheppards Erzählung komplett abgeschlossen ist, wieder besser wird.

(3) Afghanistan I

Sanft setzte Colonel John Sheppard den Black Hawk Kampfhubschrauber auf dem unebenen Boden ab. Während die Maschinen langsam ausliefen, eilte ein junger Soldat geduckt auf den Helikopter zu und öffnete die Tür neben Sheppards Pilotensitz.

„Colonel!", schrie er gegen das leiser werdende Dröhnen der Motoren an. „General Hawkins will Sie sehen!"

„Verstanden", antwortete Sheppard und drückte einige letzte Knöpfe, bevor er aus dem Cockpit stieg. Aus einer Seitentür verließen auch zehn Soldaten der Kompanie 5 den Hubschrauber. Seine Männer. Soeben waren sie von einem Aufklärungsflug zurückgekehrt und alle freuten sich auf ein Magen füllendes Abendessen im Lager. Sheppard schloss die Tür den Hubschraubers und sah sich um. Die zehn Männer eilten auf die Zeltstadt zu, welche sie vor wenigen Wochen hier, in der Wüstenlandschaft von Afghanistan, erbaut hatten. Auch sein Magen knurrte und die Hand zum Schutz gegen die rote Abendsonne erhoben, lief er hinter seinen Kameraden her zu den Zelten. Der Weg zum Zelt des Generals war nicht weit und schon nach wenigen Minuten schlug Sheppard die Plane zur Seite und trat ein.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, General?", grüßte er ihn und salutierte.

„Ja, Colonel", erwiderte Hawkins, der über einen Tisch gebeugt dastand. „Kommen Sie mal."

Sheppard trat näher und betrachtete die Karte, die der General betrachtete. Es war eine Karte der Umgebung, auf der alle Lager der Feinde verzeichnet waren. „Morgen früh werden wir diesen Talibanstützpunkt zerstören." Er deutete auf einen der roten Kringel. „Ihre Kompanie wird den Angriff durchführen."

„Wie viele Taliban befinden sich dort?", fragte Sheppard. Er hatte den Stützpunkt schon aus der Luft gesehen: Er bestand aus mehreren eng stehenden Gebäuden mit einem Innenhof und war bis auf ein kleines Tor komplett mit Stacheldraht umzäunt. Aus Plänen aus einem anderen, bereits eingenommenem Lager hatten sie erfahren, dass die Häuser über weitläufige unterirdische Gänge verfügten.

„Nicht mehr als 200." Sheppard hatte 250 Männer. „Sie werden morgen um 6 Uhr ausrücken. Vorher melden Sie sich bei mir. Ich werde Ihnen dann letzte Anweisungen geben."

„Ja, Sir."

„Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Wegtreten."

Sheppard verließ das Zelt. Er musste die Majors und Lieutenants von ihrem baldigen Angriff auf die Taliban unterrichten. Während er durch die Zeltstadt lief, grummelte sein Magen so laut, dass er glaubte, jeder der ihm begegnete, müsse ihn hören. Nicht mehr lange, und er konnte zu seinen Freunden in die Verpflegungszelte gehen und endlich, nach vielen Stunden Flug über die trockene Landschaft Afghanistans, etwas essen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saß Sheppard endlich an einem der Klapptische unter dem Sonnenschutz vor einem der Küchenzelte und schaufelte in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde das Abendessen in sich hinein. Neben ihm saß Lieutenant Clive Duncan, ein muskelbepackter Blonder, ihm gegenüber der Chinese Captain Chéng Zhánhé, den alle mit seinem Nachnamen ansprachen (teils aus Unwissenheit über die chinesischen Namen, teils um ihn zu ärgern), und der kleine Captain Richard Patterson, der unter dem Tisch immer wieder gegen Sheppards Schienbein trat und ihn mit seinem breiten Grinsen anschaute. „Nun erzähl schon Shep, hast du sie wieder gesehen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete Sheppard zwischen zwei Löffeln Eintopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich den ganzen Tag in der Luft war", meinte Sheppard und verdrehte die Augen. „Sieh es ein Rick, ich will nichts von Dr. Marten."

Gestern hatte ihn die junge Ärztin etwas zu freundlich angelächelt und seitdem gab der dunkelhäutige Captain keine Ruhe mehr.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Ist aber so. Und jetzt hör auf, mein Schienbein zu demolieren!"

Patterson zog kopfschüttelnd sein Bein zurück und begann, summend seine Brille mit den winzigen runden Gläsern zu putzen.

„Hör auf zu Summen", forderte Chéng genervt. „Da fallen mir ja die Ohren ab."

„Lass ihn, Chéng", winkte Duncan ab. „Sonst fängt er an zu singen." Die drei lachten und Patterson verschränkte beleidigt die Arme, aber das belustigte Funkeln in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen war kaum zu übersehen.

„Was wollte General Hawkins von dir, Shep?", fragte Chéng und legte sein Besteck weg. „Ich habe dich in sein Zelt gehen sehen."

„Morgen greifen wir das Lager der Taliban an", erläuterte Sheppard, und augenblicklich wurden alle ernst. „Um sechs Uhr geht's los."

"Weißt du schon Näheres über unser Vorgehen?", wollte Duncan wissen.

„Nein, aber ich schätze, wir greifen hauptsächlich über die Luft an und außerdem schnell, damit die Feinde keine Verstärkung mehr holen können."

„Wer kommt alles mit?"

„Nur wir, nur die fünfte Kompanie."

"Na dann", seufzte Patterson und erhob sich. „Ich verkrümle mich mal... Gute Nacht allerseits."

Auch Duncan begab sich in Richtung seines Zelts, sodass Sheppard allein mit Chéng am Tisch saß. Er kannte den jungen Chinesen nun schon seit seinen ersten Tagen bei der Armee und er war ihm immer ein guter Freund gewesen.

„Hast du schon nach Hause geschrieben?", fragte Sheppard den Captain.

„Der Brief ist fertig, aber noch nicht abgeschickt", antwortete Chéng und lächelte traurig. „Ich vermisse meine Schwester schrecklich. Es ist nun schon so lange her, dass ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen habe..."

„Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ihr euch wieder seht", prophezeite Sheppard. Es verging kein Tag, an dem Chéng nicht von seiner in New York lebenden Familie erzählte, insbesondere von seiner über alles geliebten kleinen Schwester.

„Das hoffe ich doch", murmelte Chéng und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich glaube, ich geh' schlafen, morgen müssen wir schon so früh raus..."

„Tu das."

„Kommst du dann nach?"

„Ja gleich... ich will vorher nur noch den Lieutenants Bescheid geben."

„Wegen des Angriffs morgen früh?"

„Exakt."

Chéng erhob sich und blickte Sheppard nachdenklich an.

„Meinst du, es wird..." Er stockte. Einer der Generals setzte sich nach einem knappen Gruß zu ihnen und aß sein Abendessen. „Ach, vergiss es. Guten Appetit, General, und gute Nacht."

„Gleichfalls, Duncan."

Der Chinese ging von dannen und Sheppard wurde vom General in ein Gespräch über die bisherigen Angriffe auf die Taliban und das Lager, dass sie morgen bekämpfen würden, verwickelt und dachte nicht mehr an Chéngs unvollendete Frage, auch nicht mehr, als er eine halbe Stunde später ihr Zweimannzelt betrat und auf dem unbequemen Feldbett versuchte, in den Schlaf zu gleiten.

Sheppard erwachte, als Chéng ihn an der Schulter rüttelte. „John, wir müssen raus!"

Verschlafen rieb sich der Colonel die Augen und setzte sich auf. Seine Hand tastete sich in der Dunkelheit zu seinem kleinen Wecker, dessen Anzeige er auch nicht erkennen konnte, als er ihn direkt vor seine Nase hielt. Die verdammte Batterie musste leer gegangen sein, ausgerechnet heute. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast halb sechs. Der General erwartet dich in seinem Zelt."

Fluchend stand Sheppard auf und schlüpfte in seine Klamotten. „Danke fürs Wecken", meinte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich hätte glatt den Einsatz verschlafen."

„Keine Ursache", beschwichtigte Chéng und drückte ihm einen Becher heißes Wasser und eines der gummiartigen Brote in die Hand. „Ich geh schon vor zu den anderen. Brauchst du noch was?"

„Nein, vielen Dank." Chéng nickte und schob sich durch die schmale Zelttür nach draußen. Eilig verdrückte Sheppard sein Brot und kippte das Wasser hinterher, dann schnappte er sich seine Weste und die Fliegerjacke, überprüfte seine P-90 und die beiden Pistolen und verließ das Zelt. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber über den fernen Bergen war schon ein schwacher roter Schein zu sehen. Auf dem Weg zum General entleerte er seine Blase unbemerkt in einen der toten Büsche – Das war schneller, als noch einen Umweg zu den unwirtlichen Toiletten zu machen.

Hawkins empfing Sheppard mit einem anklagend bösen Blick, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars und führte ihn gleich zu der großen detaillierten Karte auf dem Tisch. „50 Ihrer Männer werden über den Boden angreifen." Sein Finger fuhr schnell über die Karte. „Der Hauptangriff erfolgt über die Luft. Sie werden sich über dem Lager abseilen, sobald die Fußtruppen die Eingänge gesichert haben. Sobald Sie das Quartier eingenommen haben, geben Sie mir per Funk Bescheid und warten Sie auf meine Anweisungen."

„Sollen wir Gefangene nehmen?"

„Sollten Sie auf Widerstand stoßen, schießen Sie alles nieder und gehen Sie kein Risiko ein. Nehmen Sie nur Gefangene, wenn Sie sich des Sieges vollkommen sicher sind."

„Aye."

„Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Wegtreten."

Sheppard salutierte und wollte das Zelt verlassen. „Colonel..." An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Viel Glück."

„Danke, Sir."

Hawkins hatte ihm noch nie Glück gewünscht, weder bei leichten noch bei schweren Missionen. Es war nicht die Art des Generals. Warum hatte er es dann jetzt getan? Stufte er die Operation als so gefährlich ein? Plötzlich begann Sheppard, sich Gedanken zu machen. Normalerweise tat er das nie sondern stieg mit einem völlig freien Kopf ins Cockpit seines Hubschraubers und dachte erst nach der Rückkehr ins Lager über seine Taten nach. Das war nötig, denn sonst würde er zögern, andere zu töten oder anzugreifen, was durchaus sein Leben oder das seiner Männer gefährden könnte. Aber heute, heute war es anders... Erst hatte er verschlafen (er hatte noch nie verschlafen), dann hatte Hawkins ihm Glück gewünscht und nun fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, jetzt in den Black Hawk zu steigen und Taliban zu töten. Sheppard hatte ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl, was den Einsatz betraf. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber die zwei Worte des Generals hatten ihm Angst gemacht.

Captain Delacroix, ein junger eifriger Soldat, erwartete Sheppard an seinem Black Hawk und drückte ihm seinen Pilotenhelm und das Funkgerät in die Hand. „Guten Morgen, Sir."

„Morgen Captain." Sheppard schaltete den Funker ein und verständigte Duncan, der die Fußtruppen anführen würde und gab ihm letzte Instruktionen, dann stieg er ins Cockpit und sagte einige Worte zu den Piloten der anderen Hubschrauber, während er die Maschinen startete. Delacroix setzte sich neben ihn und schloss die Tür zum Frachtraum, wo sich 12 Soldaten anschnallten und für den Flug bereitmachten. Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle Hubschrauber in der Luft und bewegten sich über das trockene Ödland in Richtung Süden, ein großer Schwarm schwarzer Metallvögel, der den kühlen Morgenhimmel vor der aufgehenden Sonne verdunkelte. Als sie nur noch wenige Kilometer vom anzugreifenden Talibanstützpunkt entfernt waren, schwärmten die Helikopter auf Sheppards Befehl aus und kreisten das Lager von allen Seiten ein. Kurz vor Erreichen ihres Ziels sprangen die Fallschirmspringer ab und näherten sich dem Lager zu Fuß. Duncan würde sie anführen, und auch Chéng und Patterson waren unter diesen fünfzig Mann.

„Colonel, wir haben uns dem Lager bis auf wenige Duzend Meter genähert", meldete Duncan wenige Minuten später. „Keine Feindaktionen zu sehen."

„Von hier oben auch nicht", antwortete Sheppard durch das Funkgerät. „Wir werden jetzt landen und ausschwärmen, Sie sichern die Eingänge und die nähere Umgebung am Boden."

„Ja, Sir."

Sheppard hielt einen Moment inne und fügte dann äußerst unprofessionell hinzu: „Clive? Viel Glück."

Zur Antwort erhielt er ein verdutztes „Danke", dann musste er sich auch schon darauf konzentrieren, den Hubschrauber sicher zu landen. Zwei der Helikopter würden über die Dauer des Einsatzes in der Luft bleiben und die anliegenden Häuser und Straßen bewachen.

Sheppard setzte den Black Hawk sanft am Boden ab. Seine Männer sprangen sofort heraus und eilten geduckt auf das nahe Gebäude zu. Sheppard folgte ihnen als letzter und suchte dabei Deckung im Dickicht: Die Lage des Stützpunkts am Rand der kleinen Stadt machte den Angriff deutlich leichter, denn die kargen Bäume und Büsche boten den Soldaten Schutz. Was den Colonel verunsicherte war jedoch, dass noch kein einziger Schuss gefallen war, aber dennoch mussten dich 200 Taliban in dem Haus befinden... Warum schossen sie nicht? Hatten sie die anrückenden Feinde etwa nicht bemerkt?

Sobald er den Haupteingang erreichte, gab er den Befehl zur Erstürmung der Gebäude. Er betrat den Innenhof gleich hinter zwei jungen Soldaten und rannte hinter ihnen her zur hölzernen Eingangstür des Hauses, die verschlossen war. Die Soldaten traten sie einfach ein. Dunkelheit umhüllte sie und Sheppard schaltete die kleine Lampe seiner P-90 ein. Sie standen in einem engen Treppenhaus, von dem aus Treppen sowohl nach oben als auch nach unten führten. Per Handzeichen schickte Sheppard einen Teil der Männer nach unten und ging mit dem Rest nach oben. Aus einem anderen Teil des Komplexes waren plötzlich Schüsse und Schreie zu hören. Sie kamen aus der Richtung des Hintereingangs, den Duncans Leute erstürmen sollten.

„Lieutenant!", rief Sheppard in sein Funkgerät. „Was ist da los?"

„Wir stoßen auf Widerstand", antwortete Duncan. „Mindestens 50 Taliban!"

„Ich schicke Verstärkung", versprach Sheppard und sendete einen Trupp Soldaten zum Heintereingang. Es lief eigentlich gut. Sie hatten die Ausgänge versperrt und die Taliban waren eingekesselt. Doch kaum hatten Sheppards Männer den ersten Stock erreicht, brachen die vier anliegenden Türen auf und bewaffnete Widerstandskämpfer kamen hervor. Sie feuerten sofort auf die Amerikaner, welche sogleich zurück schossen. Der Überraschungseffekt war auf der Seite der Taliban, welche ihre Gegner in die dunklen Räume des Stockwerks zurückdrängten. Sheppard brauchte jedoch nicht lange, um seine Männer zu ordnen, und ihre Gegner wurden rasch dezimiert. Das Gebäude wurde schnell und ohne zu viel Verluste eingenommen.

Gerade wollte Sheppard, der zurück in den Innenhof gegangen war - die Schusswechsel hatte er ohne den kleinsten Kratzer überstanden – Meldung an General Hawkins machen, da brüllte ein panischer Duncan, der mit seinen Männern noch im Keller des Komplexes war: „Raus hier! Es gibt unterirdische Gänge, die sind voll mit Taliban! Colonel, da kommen mehr, als wir verkraften können!"

Schüsse waren zu hören. Sheppard sah in den Gesichtern seiner Leute Unmut: Sie wollten das frisch eroberte Gebäude nicht so schnell aufgeben. Aber Sheppard vertraute Duncan blind, und wenn der erfahrene Lieutenant zum Rückzug riet, dann war dies das Beste.

„An alle Einheiten", sprach Sheppard in den Funker. „Wir ziehen uns zurück. Wiederhole, wir ziehen uns zurück. Fliegt zurück zum Lager, verlasst das Gebäude!"

Ein Soldat nach dem anderen verließ den Gebäudekomplex und rannte zu den Hubschraubern. Sheppard eilte zu seinem, in dem Delacroix schon auf dem Co-Pilotensitz saß.

„Wir sind komplett, können losfliegen", informierte er den Colonel, der einen kurzen Blick in den Frachtraum warf.

„Wo ist Soldier Martens?"

„Negativ, Sir."

Sheppard seufzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wir fliegen als letzte los."

Delacroix sah einen Moment aus, als wollte er widersprechen. „Verstanden, Sir", meinte er dann.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle Helikopter in der Luft waren. Nur einer blieb zurück.

„An Black Hawk 213-A, warum fliegen Sie nicht los?", fragte Sheppard über den Funker.

„Hier Sergeant Deacon, fünf Männer sind noch nicht bei uns."

„Haben Sie Funkkontakt?"

„Ja Sir. Eine Tür hat sich verkeilt und sie haben Probleme, herauszukommen."

„Wer sind die fünf?"

„Lieutenant Duncan, Captain Patterson, Captain Morton, Captain Chéng und Soldier Walter."

Sheppard zuckte zusammen. Seine Freunde. Clive. Rick. Chéng. "Auf welchem Kanal kann ich sie erreichen?"

„Drei, Sir."

Sheppard ging auf eine andere Frequenz. „Duncan, bitte melden!"

„Sir?"

„Hier Sheppard. Clive, wo bleibt ihr?"

„Die verdammte Tür geht nicht auf, und wir haben nichts mehr, um sie zu sprengen! John, im Gang hinter uns sind Taliban!"

Ein dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören. „Und vor der Tür auch! Wir sind eingekesselt."

Sheppard atmete tief durch. Immer ruhig bleiben, Nerven behalten. „Wartet, ich komme euch holen."

„Stop!"

Eine dritte Stimme schaltete sich ein. Hawkins. Er musste auf derselben Frequenz sein. „Colonel, steigen Sie in Ihren Black Hawk und fliegen Sie zum Lager zurück."

„Sir!"

„Sie können die Männer allein nicht da rausholen. Kommen Sie zurück! Später werden wir mit mehr Soldaten eine Rettungsaktion starten."

Das würde Stunden dauern. „General, ich will meine Männer..."

„...nicht im stich lassen, ich weiß. Aber vergeuden Sie nicht Ihr Leben für eine Aktion, die schon jetzt umsonst ist, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal angefangen hat!"

„Aber..."

„Das ist ein Befehl, Colonel!"

Eine innere Ruhe breitete sich in Sheppard aus, ein Schalter legte sich um. Seine Freunde waren in Gefahr, er konnte und wollte sie nicht dem sicheren Tod überlassen. „Delacroix", sagte er zu dem jungen Piloten, „tun Sie, was der General sagt. Aber ohne mich."

„Sir!"

Sheppard nahm den Pilotenhelm ab, kletterte aus dem Cockpit und rannte davon in Richtung Talibanlager, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Clive, wo genau seid ihr? Gebt mir eure Position durch, dann helfe ich euch raus!"

(tbc)


	4. Zweites Zwischenspiel: Blinded by tears

Author's Note: Das kürzeste Kapitel meines Lebens...

(4) Zweites Zwischenspiel – Blinded by tears

_Don't turn away _

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name _

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light _

_Never sleep, never die_

"Das ist also der Grund, warum Sie degradiert wurden", sagte Weir.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Sheppard. Die beiden saßen immer noch in ihren Zellen, Sheppard an dem Trenngitter und Weir in ihre Decke gewickelt auf der Matratze. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Haben Sie nicht den Missionsbericht gelesen?"

Weir nickte. „Das habe ich. Aber es ist interessant, auch Ihre Sicht der Dinge zu hören."

Sheppard seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Sie konnten Ihre Freunde nicht retten, nicht wahr?", fragte Weir leise.

„Nein... nein."

„Das tut mir sehr Leid."

Sheppard öffnete die Augen wieder, sie waren mit Tränen gefüllt. „Und es ist allein meine Schuld."

Weir rutschte zu ihm heran und legte ihm durch die Gitterstäbe eine hand auf die Schulter. „Das glaube ich nicht, John."

„Ich hätte nicht allein in das Lager der Taliban zurückgehen dürfen. Das war aussichtslos." Er holte tief Luft und blinzelte die Tränen fort.

„Erzählen Sie weiter, John."

„Sie werden das nicht hören wollen."

„Oh doch, das will ich. Erzählen Sie mir, was nach der Befehlsverweigerung geschah. Es wird Ihnen helfen."

Sheppard fasste vorsichtig Weirs Hand. „Danke, dass Sie hier sind, Elizabeth."

„Vergessen Sie's. Und jetzt erzählen Sie."

(tbc)


End file.
